Know your stars villans and heros included
by Artemis 85
Summary: My version of know your stars with most villans and heros, enjoy and R&R.
1. Robin

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any member of the Justice League or know your stars, if I did I wouldn't be writing this mow would I?.

A\N: This is kinda like Know your Stars and kinda not, eh you'll get it when you read it so I suggest you read it if you wanna find out. Please don't flame me.

Know your stars everyone edition: Robin.

Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars….

"Wha- whos there?"

"I am the Know your stars….person" said the unknown voice.

"Why am I here?"

"Cuz I put you're here, now sit in the chair thingy"

Robin walked up to the electrocution styles chair and sat on it.

"Robin…..has wet dreams about Starfire"

"I do not…..they are perfectly dry, you make me sit in this stupid chair and you abuse me, pfftt screw this!"

Robin was about to jump off when cuff things came out of the chair arms and secured him to the seat.

"What the hell is this!"

"Just a few minor precautions……..anyway getting back on the topic we were drifting away from, Robin stole Batman's idea with the whole Bat-a-rang, Bird-a-rang thing.

"I did not, stop lying about me you'll spread bad rumors about me!"

"Pfftt, don't need help there do ya, you tight wearing freak"

"Shut up!"

"I heard you needed anger management too huh?"

"No I don't!"

"Don't panic Robin take a deep breath and count to ten"

"No!"

"What ever your funeral not mine…..Robin….has a room full of Starfire plush toys".

"I do not stop it"

"Stop it" the voice mimicked.

"And for the record I do NOT have anything in my possession that resembles Starfire"

"Ok then, tell me what this resembles then!"

Author throws a giant Starfire plush toy onto the floor and a pair of Starfire boxes too.

"That's not mine!"

"Oh, ok then that means you just admitted to being gay"

"W-w-what!"

"Yeah that's right crash and BURN!"

"NO I AM NOT"

"Don't lie to me Robin you're a bad lire and I see the looks you've been giving Speedy and Cyborg"

"What? I wear a mask no-one can see my eyes!"

"What about Slade?"

"Ssssllllllaaaaaddddeeee" he said in a really creepy loathing voice.

"Yes, Slade I mean the guy drugs you or knocks you out and when you come to, you find yourself dressed in an apprentice uniform, and he probably looks at your eyes just for kicks and just too piss you off, and not to mention how everyone thinks he's in for child molestation and why does Slade dress you up in that uniform anyway? Probably turns him on or something also probably gets you posing and puts it on the Internet".

"No way!"

"Ok then why hasn't Slade killed you yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean, I mean why hasn't he broken into your house, put a bomb in there and blown you sky high?"

"Uhh"

"Exactly my point, my conclusion is that Slade did and still has feelings for you and that's why he hasn't killed you yet"

"I object"

"Of course you do Robin, of course you do"

"Its not true!"

"Mmmm, riiight…….Slade what are you doing here how did you get in here…no, NO; what are you going to do with that stun gun…NOOOOooOOoo" electric zaps can be heard and soon after the smell of smoke wafting everywhere, heavy footsteps and the opening and closing of a door.

Robin just sat there for a moment, flicked some trendy cool key from his glove finger and unlocked the locks, got out made a hole in the wall with one of his explosive discs and jumped out the gap he just made.

In the secret room thing where the author was…

The author was lying on the floor twitching really hard out and having spaz attacks.


	2. Starfire

A/N: Hello, well heres Starfire,the beautiful alien princess, who you guys wanted me to diss, tisk, tisk, shame on you, nah just kidding.

Disclaimer: I Don't own know your stars, nickelodeon does and for the record I don't own that either.

STARFIRE 

Starfire walked in through the hole Robin just made with his disk explosives, and was wondering what in the world did this.

"What in the world did this?" she asked, hate to say I told you so, "It looks like a Glorbnarf or the hekenzillys came through and devoured the wall." She said shocked. A nearby plush toy caught her attention.

"What uncanny resemblance to my image" She looked at it "Hmm, most strange' then she saw the chair and walked over to it. The chair was a big fancy one and it had a bowl of porrage on the armrest "Mmmm" she ate it quickly and sat in the chair waiting for the food in her belly to be at rest. Then all of a sudden, and most predicting she was cuffed in.

"What is the meaning of this" she yelled trying to light up her starbolts but failed.

The authoress still smoking from being electrocuted by Slade's stun gun thought to her self "Why do they always expect the worst of things, ah well what they expect is what the get."

"Its okay Star, I wont hurt you,…unless you piss me off, if you do I will electrocute you." The authoress advised.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, do you work with Slade?" she yelled fiercely.

"No"

"Oh ok what's your name, what's your favorite colour and would you like to be my friend?"

"Um, yeah whatever"

"Yeyyyy"

"Okay, back to the topic at hand" the author cleared here throat.

"Hey Starfire" the authoress said cheekily.

"Yes friend"

"You like to burn mustard, and you hate mustard as well and that is why you burn it"

"I do not I love mustard, it is a wonderful, yellow, tangy beverage"

"Damn, the know your stars authoress cursed, Ok Starfire what do you do when you left at home when the Titans go out what do you do to entertain yourself?"

"Well I feed silky, clean things for my friends-' she was cut off.

"Oh wrong I'm sorry this is what you do" a gigantic TV slides down from the roof and plays a video clip. In the video clip of a dodgy looking Starfire who is obviously fake walks in to the main room of the Titans tower.

"Ah jezz finally" the fake Starfire commented "God its been days since I've had some piece and quiet to myself" she flopped down on the sofa and switched on the TV "Ah TV sux anyway."

She stood up and walked over to the fridge and raided it, she didn't eat much since everything was covered in the blue fuzzy tofu-e junky looking crap. So she just popped open a can of Buzz cola.

She pulled out her secret cell phone and rang Johnny Rancid up on it. "Hey Jonny, yeah I got your car parts…yup, uh huh, yep, right, okay, well I'll see you L8r."

She walked down the hall way and into the room marked Starfire, She jumped on top of her bed 5 times and a door opened in the floor nearby, she got up and jumped down the secret passage way. At the end of the secret passage way was a huge room, and I don't mean like a gym I mean like a huge office building where they hold Jet planes and army equipment. Inside were cars, a jumbo jet, an airplane and 6 Harley Davidsons. She picked up a fairly large box, jumped down another passage way and out the front door of the Titans Tower, and that was the end of the footage. The huge TV was sucked back up into the roof.

Starfire stared in disbelief "That is not me"

"Yeah sure it is." Denial. "Oh ya and I forgot to ask if you like Robin?"

"I do not like Robin"

"Oh jumping to conclusions, god I haven't even asked yet"

"But what was that you jut said?"

"I said that I was going to say that"

"Oh"

"So do you like Robin?"

"NO most certainly not!"

"Oh I get it now"

Starfire sighed in relief.

"That must mean you like Speedy" the authoress pretended to be convinced.

"WHAT?" Starfire said.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't like Robin Speedy's the next best thing right?"

"NO!"

"Oh so your sticking with Robbie-pooh huh?"

"NO, why do you tell these lies?" Starfire asked finally breaking out of the chair.

"Cause I can"

Starfire heard where the voice was coming from and shot a giant, fluoride green Starbolt.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" the know your stars authoress yelled as the starbolt hurled its self into the invisible booth. Stafire jumped out the hole Robin had made earlier and ran off into the sunset on a white stallion.

"Owwwww, being hurt twice in one day, dude that can't be good…"

A/N: Reviewers tell me whom you want to see next… I mean read next. It can be any teen Titans villan, good guy, or anyone out of Teen Titans. Oh and R&R please!


	3. Cyborg

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters that feature in it.

CYBORG…

Cyborg came running in through the hole Starfire had just come out of with his sonic canon ready to be blasted at someone.

"Ya'll okay in here!" he yelled into nothing…ness. Of course there was no reply.

He lowered his canon and walked in more, then he spotted 'The' chair…

"BOO-YAH, an execution styles chair" he ran over and looked at it, then being a total dumbass, he stupidly sat in the chair and put the execution helmet on his head that was hooked up to a power box nearby, he also started singing.

"We want the funk, give us some funk, yeah we got the funk" he hummed the rest…and was then briefly electrocuted, okay well maybe not briefly. (Sorry Cyborg fans but I'm bored here gotta electrocute someone!)

"Ah, hell no!" he tried to get out of the chair, but just like the others he was strapped in too.

"Hello Cyborg" the authoress said, or the know your stars dude…girl…person.

"AHHHHHH!" Cy nearly fell from his chair and died but seeing as he was cuffed in he couldn't.

"Cyborg…loves his computer and 'makes love' (as puberty teachers call it) with it"

"NO, that's a lie I'm a dude, dude!" Cy wailed.

'Rrrrriiiiggghhhttt, Cyborg…is two timeing with Jinx and BumbleBee."

"Errrr…no" he says unsurely then mutters "I wish" under his breath.

"Okay then cyborg loves Beastboy"

"No way man, you sick, I'm straight forward"

"Well if you get 'freaky' with that computer what does that make you, I mean it's not a girl of a guy…Its just…sick…o"

"I'm into girls okay!" he said getting fed up.

"Oh, and I was looking at your past files,…Victor Stone and-" she was cut off

"How did you know my name?" asked Cyborg questioning.

"Well numb nuts I looked in your file"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Yeah, and it says here that you're a Cyborg, cause your Daddy spilt some radio active stuff on you and it melted all of your parts that are now metal…and I was wondering that if you're a metal dude from the neck down do you still have…your parts?"

Silence

Then Cy burst out crying…He breaks out of the chair, makes another hole in the wall and runs out of it.

The know your stars girl cheered, "Yes I didn't get blown up or electrocuted, it must be my lucky day!"

Then Cyborg shoots his sonic canon and runs away some more.

"Ah damn it" she yelled out loud…

A/N: Yeah I know extreme Cyborg bashing, but truthfully I love the guy, so don't bash me. Who do you want next remember it can be anyone from Teen Titans.


	4. Gizmo

Gizmo was going around looking for parts to make more computers, then he found two giant holes "What the hell?" he walked in and looked around curiously, then spotted the zappy chair "Yes, finally some parts!" he ran over to it and jumped onto it then started trying to take it apart, but was cuffed in, he looked around wildly.

"Hello Gizmo" the know your stars girl, which I do not own said.

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he shook around in the chair wildly.

"Calm down"

"WWWWAAAAAAHHHH" he continued panicking.

"Calm down"

"WWWWAAAHHHHHH"

"SHUT UP!"

"AAAAHHHHHH"

Then she zapped him with the zap, zap chair, and grinned.

"Are you going to calm down now?" she asked.

"WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHH" he screamed again.

"She zapped him again, this continued for quite a while…

5 hours later…

"How about now?"

He continued yelling.

She continued zapping…

11 hours later…

He had finally calmed down a bit.

"What do you want" he asked still shaking.

"Answers"

"Huh?"

"Oh there have been a few rumors going around"

"Like what" asked gizmo looking for a way to escape the dreaded chair.

"Oh about you liking Jinx"

"WHAT?"

"Oh I think you heard me"

"Look lady, I don't know what kind of weird, multi colored drugs your on but I want nothing to do with it!"

"Oohh someone's in denial" she sung in a singsong voice.

"What she's my boss and she hasn't even got a rack"

"Sounds like you've been looking"

"What?"

Outside the red X was looking in through the window "man this is hilarious" he thought.

Back inside…

"Uhhh see-more likes Jinx" Gizmo retorted.

Just then See-more walked in "Did somebody call me?"

"…."

"…."

"…."

"No" the girl finally said.

"Oh" See-more shut the door.

The Know your Stars girl (Or torture girl I'm gonna call her now) turned back too Gizmo expectantly.

Gizmo sighed, "Yes Jinx is hot, not because of her looks but more for her personality."

(Wasn't supposed to have a pairing in this but hey I didn't know what too put next.)

"And isn't it true that you and your team hate working at the HIVE academy?"

He sighed again "Yes"

Just then Brother Blood came in, tears in his eyes "I thought you loved me, I thought we had some thing special!" He wiped his eyed and also spread his mascara down the side of his face with it. He looked like a nervous wreck. Bro Blood ran off like a sissy girl.

"No wait!" yelled Gizmo, finally being freed of his bounds "I've never said this too any one before but….you complete me!" Gizmo ran after her….I mean it…I mean HIM!

I think.

"Wow" the torturer said "Now that is weird I've seen weird before but know that was in it's own category of weird."

Outside….

"Man this is hilarious" thought X.

A/N: I know complete Gizmo bashing, but I'm pretty much gonna bash the be Jesus out of everyone on this, give me characters you wanna put next and I'll put them on. Or I'll try at least.


	5. Terra

A/N: Hello, um this chappie was done by request, all you Terra lovers should halt at reading this story, cuz it's gonna be mean, it's gonna be harsh, and it's gonna get very, very ugly, I dislike Terra a lot more than the other characters because she went to the dark side, which I honestly have no problems with the dark side, but she went all traitorish. If you have anorexic problems Don't read this I don't want you to become offended and angry.

TERRA:

Just as Gizmo ran out Terra rose up through the floor in a shower of spiky rocks, spiky rocks that if you were standing under, you would surely be impaled with.

"Fear me, for I am Terra the Strange!" (There's a comic book titled that 'Terra the Strange.)

Outside:

"Man this is funny" thought Red X who instantly had a mini Charlie brown styles piano dropped on him from the window above him. (I don't want to be too harsh.)

Inside:

Terra was still standing on the rock pillar, waving spiky rocks around, trying to skewer people who weren't there.

She started laughing insanely, a bit of it was Slade, well he did give her the suit thing to help her out power wise, so I guess that counts as helping her laugh insanely evil…?

Two really long metal arms came out of the shadows and grabbed her.

"Hey let me goooooo!" Terra squirmed around, eyes glowing yellowy gold lifting up rocks, and making them burst into shingle.

The mechanical arms shoved her into the 'zap, zap seat' and clamped her in, she tried to get out but she couldn't, she also tried smashing stones on the clamps but they were metal and rocks suck against metal.

Hello Terra the very strange, stranger than a strange thing that's strange. Terra's eyes traveled half way up her head.

"Are you on drugs?" Terra asked.

"Nah just forgot to take em"

"Why am I here?"

"You're here because I wanna make your life misery, I also want to make you cry."

"Oh…well get on with it"

"Bitch." The Know your stars girl said under her breath

"WHAT YOU CALL ME!"

"Damn itch." She scratched her arm to prove her point. "Must be that time of year" KYSG thought (Know, Your, Stars, Girl.)

"I just wanna ask, why did you betray the Teen Titans?" KYSG asked.

"Well first of all they don't know that I'm betraying them, secondly Slade said he'd help me."

"Did you know Slade was an evil dude?" KYSG started tapping her foot quite frequently.

"Yeah…" Terra was cut off.

"YOU DUMB BITCH"

"WHAT YOU CALL ME!"

"The Titans could have helped you, Raven has power control problems worse than yours, if she thinks one thing foreign she could make an old lady twinge and have a heart attack."

Terra gasped.

"Raven could have helped you with meditation and spells to help you control your powers!"

"Really? she would help me?"

"Yeah you dumb blonde…and why are you so damn anorectic, your sooooo skinny, have you ever had take outs?"

"Whats my body weight got to do with this?" her eyes watered a bit but she blinked it away.

"Yes, hit a soft, tenderly scrumptious tendant!" KYSG munched on the piece of chicken and put the rest in the mini fridge, hiding off to the left in the shadows as well as a stove, a pub thing, a marijuana stash (Not like I really have any I'm only 12.) so on so forth.

"Well.." KYSG swallowed a hell lot of chicken and spoke, spaying half it al over the floor, not like she cared…not like I'd care either….WHO CARES?

"I'm just curious, I mean; she cut her self off and picked a piece of chicken skin out from between her teeth, " As I was saying, I've only seen skinny people that skinny in documentary's on SKY TV ( Don't own it.) About anorectic people who starve themselves to perform better in life."

"Yeah but-" a tear slid down her cheek in frustration.

"I can see why BB is going out behind your back with Raven...actually forget about all that stuff I said about her helping you because she hates you and wants to steal you boy."

"BITCH!" she wriggled in the chair a little more.

"And your like…thirteen-fourteen now right….well I've just noticed…wheres your rack? Did you get suction or what?"

"NO I'm-

Yep cut off again

"I've honestly never seen such a deformed, skinny behind in puberty girl before."

"I'm not!"

"Wateva treva!"

Terra bursts out crying and eleasticates her self out of the chair and jumps out the window and zooms home on a very frail rock just like herself, so effectively she ran 'wee, wee, wee all the way home to mummy Slade.'

"Check and mate." Said the KYSG rubbing her hands together evilly…then moving her Queen on the chessboard to the other side of the chessboard she knocked the king over, which dramatically fell slow-motion onto the ground with an ear splitting 'ting' that rang through the abandoned warehouse.

A/N: I'm doing Raven next what should I say to her?


	6. Raven

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get back, it's been the holidays, and I'm going too high school this year it's friggin freaking me out and plus the other stories that people wanted updated…

Raven:

Raven walked in through the hole in the wall everyone seemed to be jumping out of.

"Would you people please shut your noise holes? I'm trying to read a good book here!" Raven emphasized too a book that she was holding VERY close to her chest. Kind of like the one the dragon dude came out of.

She looked around "Hello?" her voice echoed off the walls like a guy with food poisoning.

'I know someone was in here.' She thought "hello!" she stepped in.

The authoress otherwise known as KYSG. Sat up onto her elbows. "oww." She shaked her head and swore. "Bastards and their conspiracy's."

"Hello?" Raven clutched the book tighter…

Inside the book…

"SHE'S HUGGING ME! YAY!."

Not inside the book…

KYSG rolled into the dark blankety protection of a nearby shadow and ran over to get some chocolate milk. Raven saw a chair that had a heavenly light shining down on it.

"My butt hurts." Raven said as she walked over to it and sat down (Every one took their dumbass pills today!)

The chair, as predicted, strapped her in, she dropped her book. "HEY!" she yelled as she summoned her death like powers and tried to get free.

KYSG ate a mince pie as she zapped Raven; she chuckled as she did so making pie run down her chin.

"WHY DO YOU HOLD ME CAPTIVE HERE!" Raven yelled. KYSG swallowed her pie and spoke. "Hi." She took another bite out of her pie.

"Let me out!NOW!"

"Ahaha, temper, temper.!" KYSG waved her finger.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven's eyes went black but nothing happened.

KYSG walks out of the shadows and taps the bracelets that held Raven in place.

"Reinforced magnetic alloy, AKA your really fucked now!" KYSG spat some mince into Raven's face.

"Why am I here then?" Raven said struggling not to blow something up.

"Well when a mommy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much they…"

Raven interrupted. "No not that why do you want me here?"

"To torture you, ya know same old, same old."

"Great."

"Hey I heard from Aqualad that that you only wear those really tight clothes to impress boys, cause honestly do you like getting wedgies?" KYSG got some McDonalds out of the fridge.

"That is not true!" Raven struggled in her chair.

"Is that right; KYSG opened a can on coke (don't own it) it made a 'zsit piiisssshhhh.' Sound. "So you like wedgies do they make you Horney or something do they turn you crank?"

"NO!"

KYSG shrugged as she looked inside her happy meal (don't own it) "Awwww c'mon! Those retards forgot my sweet and sour sauce! What a-holes!" she got out the cheeseburger and started to eat it.

"Well what about the whole daughter of the devil thing? I mean that's just dodgy didn't he like, rape your mum but she kinda enjoyed it?"

"NO!" Raven was getting pissed now.

"Oh and in some fanfics I read that you and Jinx were lesbo's, is that true."

"…no."

"You sound quite unsure."

"…no."

"…K then."

"let me out."

"How bout no!."

"Why?"

"Cuz this is fun!" she smiled widely

Raven sighed.

"You like BB eh?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, well you were soooo jealous at Terra, honestly you were trying soooo hard not to slit that girls neck…screw that cut that bitches head off!."

"..true, I hate her for doing that stuff to BB."

"Yeah." KYSG said fondly

"But I don't like him."

"Oh I've seen the way you've been looking at him!" KYSG pointed a finger upwards as an assumption.

"That's I lie I don't do love."

"Is that right; pulls out a black diary with blue swirls on it.

"..shit!" Raven sighed

KYSG cleared her throat "Page one, for 2006."

"No please don't!" Raven squirmed in her chair

"Today Beast boy looked more hawt than eva, he is sooo finger lickingly fine."

"..damn it!" Raven screamed, as she became more frustrated.

"The end."

"Let me out or I'll swear to god I will kill you!"

"Satan baby, Satan baby." KYSG ran round her singing.

"Shut up.!"

"wooooo, someone's having their period!"

"I'll hurt you I'll swear to god I'll hurt you!" Raven rocked in her chair.

"Why is your hair soooo short?" KYSG randomly stopped dancing and asked.

"What is this 20 questions?"

"….yeah…so."

Raven sighed inwardly "I like it short cuz I can't be stuffed dealing with long hair like Starfire."

"True?"

"True"

"..you lie you have cancer don't you!" (Sorry to those people with cancer out there, it was a request)

"WTF?" Raven asked

"Yeah that's right!"

"I don't have cancer"

"Well you probably are in a state of denial because it's such a shock, so I'll leave it as radiation poisoning from 'Doing fun stuff with Red Star!'"

"Shut up all ready!" Raven was getting annoyed.

"Raven likes stank ball, Raven likes stank ball!" KYSG sang…badly.

"It's enjoyable." Raven admitted

"..what?"

"It's a cool game, throwing dirty socks and undies at your friends."

"Your dodgy."

"I'm leaving now."

"…whatever."

Raven materialized through the chair and walked off through the hole. (Everyone just loves that hole huh?)

"Well at least I didn't get hurt that time." A huge metal beam fell from the ceiling towards her. "Come on."

A/N: Next chappie is Jinx K ppl!


	7. Jinx

A/N: And I'm back and Here's Jinx!

JINX…

Jinx fell thought the roof screaming "AHHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" she fell with a thud to the ground, KYSG didn't know that anyone would be arriving she was writing fanfics and drinking chocolate milk at 9:50 pm, I actually am right now.

While Jinx was out KYSG closed the story she was reading, just incase her parents decided to peek in and read over her shoulder. She put an orange blanket over the execution styles chair and made it look like a proper chair. She ran over into the black cloak of darkness and hid.

An hour later Jinx woke up so did KYSG who choked on a piece of cake.

"Where am I?" jinx asked to no one in general.

KYSG was very tempted to say something smart-ass like 'Yo mama's ass.' But she kept her pie hole shut.

Jinx rubbed her fore head as she swerved over to the seat and sat down.

"Comfy." Jinx commented.

Suddenly and most predictably cuffs came out and cuffed her in! Oh no!

"Not again."

KYSG came out of the darkness "Your really screwed now buddy."

"What do you want?" Jinx sighed apparently they all ways want something

"Oh nothing much just to diss you and make you cry to yo' mama."

"…K"

"Hey are you a lesy."

"Um no why?"

"Just a rumor."

"Right."

"See-more likes you."

See-more poked his head in through the door, "Did someone ask for me?"

"No." I said for the second time already

"Oh." And he left.

"No he doesn't you retard."

"Don't dis!" KYSG electrocuted Jinx in the zap, zap chair.

"Ok, ok, owww."

"Ya mum."

"What!"

"Nothing." KYSG whistled.

"Can I go now please?" Jinx whined as she struggled in the chair.

"Hmmmm, no."

"Well what are we talking about then."

"I dunno, so I'm going off to go buy some more McDonalds, so I'll see you later then."

"…WHAT?"

KYSG walked off.

Jinx sat still in the chair. "This is not funny!."

"No but it is mildly amusing!" KYSG gave her the thumbs up as she steeped through the hole that everyone else seemed to exit through.

4 hours later…

KYSG came back from the mall she'd brought a new taser a Starfire action figure that she zoomed in the air, and a hat that said. 'C'mon guys get fire wise!'

"Here's Johnny!" KYSG poked a head through the hole and yelled, which made Jinx jump, smack her head on the helmet of the zap, zap chair, which momentarily electrocuted her!

"I hate your guts!" Jinx yelled.

"What about the rest of me?" KYSG asked as she pulled up another chair and ate a double Decker cheese burger (don't own shit!)

"I hate all of you!"

"There's only one me though."

Jinx sighed heavily "What ever!."

Hey I went to Paris last week (no I didn't) and saw you and Kid Flash shopping at 'Gucci' or what ever that expensive shop is called.

"Say what."

"You sure like your what's don't you now answer the question pinky!" KYSG put on her interrogation glasses.

"No I do not like him and I did not go to Paris with him." Jinx said with a straight face.

Outside….

Red X had climbed back up the wall to the window, "Owww, that smarts." He rubbed his head with a temporary free hand as he looked through the window.

"Man this is funny." He repeated and then had a giant piano dropped on him as well as an anvil, Coyote was sitting on top of it screaming his ass off. The camera points upwards to Road Runner who pokes out his tongue then runs off. (Don't own it)

Inside…

"I got sick of him quick" KYSG said

"…Right."

"You're a whore!"

"WHAT!"

"You went out with sooo many guys, Cyborg, Gizmo, Kid Flash, ummmm who else? Oh every Teen Titans guy!"

"Your on drugs I'm leaving!"

"Okay"

"What?"

"I'll make a deal with you."

Jinx raised her eyebrows so they went half way up her head. "Like what?"

"If you can get out of the chair your free to go." She ate a chocolate Sunday.

Jinx grinned, she used her powers to snap the cuffs and free herself.

KYSG shifted nervously "Oh wow, will ya look at that" she gulped heavily "You broke out, how…cool?"

Jinx laughed.

"Don't hurt me." KYSG got into the fetal position and suddenly everything went black.

A/N: (goes over page) what a load of bollix, what crap, ah well R&R and receive a pic of Michael Jackson selling action men, (just jokes).

Yeah sorry about the stories l8ly just started high school it completely hauls ass!

Artemis 85.


	8. Hotspot

A/N: Okay no one asked me what to write next (I don't think so anyway) so I'm just picking someone from a hat. And sorry for not getting back for a while fricken high school absolutely sucks! But I love this story and I'm going to continue it till I've done everyone! YAY!

Sticks hand in hat. Gets bitten "Owww GOD! FUCKING RABBIT!" Rabbit laughs tauntingly. "Just hand me the ballot funny guy!" Rabbit hands ballot.

"And the unlucky winner is…. Hotspot! Whoa yeah!"

HOTSPOT:

"Whoa!" Hotspot walks in through the hole everyone liked to jump through and puffed on his pipe. "Whoa look at all the colours."

KYSG turns from her computer in the darkness and shakes head "The fire wielders are always the ones with the pot addiction."

Hotspot nearly falls over so he decides to sit in the chair.

"Oh my god!" KYSG rubs her face in agony at the percentage of dumb assed people that decide to sit in an execution chair. It was absolutely amazing!

"Whoa." Hotspot swayed in the chair as her stared up at the lights, Then he stared down at his shoe. "Man my foot is big." H puffs his pipe again. "I'm hungry!" he says and is about to jump of the seat but if cuffed in. "Whoa." He stared down at the sparkling cuffs.

"Jezzuz." She sighed and got up. "Hello." She said.

"…high." He said trying to say 'hi.'

"Okay."

"Yup." He said looking down at his shoe.

"Do you have a sister?"

"Nah." He said. "I can't remember."

"Okay; she thought for second. "What's your real name?"

"Isaiah"

"Well that was easy."

"Yeah." He said.

"Are you high?"

"No; he denied severely "Yes."

"Okay" she drank some chocolate milk mixed with beer.

"Yup…why am I here?" he asked

"Cuz I want to torment you."

"Okay, will you spank me?"

"…no."

"Ohh kay"

"Freak" KYSG whispered.

"I don't like it!" he said like the fat guy off little Britain. (if you don't know what that is tell me and I'll tell you all about it!)

"What?"

"I don't like it!"

"Okay." KYSG's eyebrows went halfway up her head.

Hotspot tried to smoke his blunt but he couldn't. He cried

"You have fire powers retard melt your way out."

"I do? Whoa." He melted his cuffs and stepped out off the chair "I'm hungry I want food." And he left.

Outside…

Red X stared then laughed his ass of "HAHAHAHAHAHA" then the tralace he was holding onto snapped and he fell off and landed on the smashed up piano.

Inside…

"Well at least I didn't get hurt huh?" KYSG sighed in relief then Hotspot fell over and lit the wall on fire, which melted a beam that fell on top of KYSG.

A/N: sorry for the weak chapter I didn't know what to write. Tell me who you want up next!


	9. Aqualad

A/N: shitttttt it's been a while, fucking school, anyway here's a chappie that you should enjoy and if you don't, you're a fucking sad ass.

AQUALAD.

Fuck this'll be good.

People who hate gays throw in Aqualad through a window. "Ouch bunch of mofo's" he rubbed his head and saw a chair lit up by golden light, with a bowel of porridge on the arm rest "Freaking excellent!" he jumped in and was instantly cuffed.

"What the?"

"Aqualad"

"Who said that"

"Your mother"

"huh"

"Aqualad…he jacks off on pictures of Robin naked."

"I do NOT!" shifty eyes.

"Aqualad…eats sushi"

"No I don't they're my friends"

"Aqulad…doesn't have any friends"

"I DO TOO!"

"Aqualad…loves Ariel from the little mermaid"

"Yeah she's pretty hot I gotta admit but…NO I DON'T"

"Aqualad fucks Mr. Garrison from south park"

"No I don't he's gay!"

"And that make you…gay"

"NO"

"Yes"

"Yo mum"

"No it's yo' mama…bitch!"

Aqualad starts to cry "My mum died of cancer"

"Aww you poor gay baby"

"SHUT UP!"

"Aqualad…had an operation to look like a ken doll!"

"EWWW"

"Aqualad…has wet dreams…of guys…he likes…a lot"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and he starts to cry.

"And now you know…Aqualad."

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME, COME BACK HERE I'LL FUCK YOU UP!!"

"Yeah you'd really like that if I was a guy"

A/N: yeah totally freaking random, flame me if you want, don't give a shit!!!!! Lol cya!


End file.
